


Brass Monkey

by Hathaway01



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathaway01/pseuds/Hathaway01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fic that came to me when I should have been busy correcting student assignments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brass Monkey

Lewis turned up the collar of his well-worn coat against the chill of the Oxford winter. Years of battling the elements had hardened him against the harshest of conditions, but today was particularly bad. The slicing wind stung at his face, and the skies above threatened to explode with a wash of fat drops that would hit the asphalt, washing away the sins of an entire city. There was something cleansing about rain, Lewis thought. Almost cathartic. Like a rejuvenation. But coupling it with the squall that was whistling around his ears, this was just bloody miserable. 

As he head towards the warmth of the car, almost breaking into a run for the final few feet, he lunged at the handle and threw himself in, slamming the door behind him. Shutting out the cold and imminent rain, he settled himself in and rubbed his hands together for warmth. He looked to his sergeant, sat comfortably reading from a stack of notes, hardly a hair out of place compared to the crumpled heap that had just entered the vehicle next to him. 

“Bit nippy out isn’t it, Sir?” Hathaway had said with a smile. 

“Nippy? It would freeze the bollocks of a brass monkey out there, man.” A small smile was elicited from Hathaway.

“Such a way with words you have, Sir. I must add that to my vocabulary.” The grin was positively devilish.

As Lewis turned the key, and flicked the heaters all the way around to full, he looked at his young counterpart. Hathaway looked genuinely pleased with himself, a twinkle in his eye that helped to warm Lewis more efficiently than the heaters. He turned to him, smiled and uttered his favourite insult, which Hathaway knew showed more affection than annoyance.

“Smart arse.”

Hathaway grinned even more as they pulled into the busy road ahead.


End file.
